Try They Will
by 0re0C00ki35.xo
Summary: Post Movie. The Guardians have fucked up and they know it. All they can do now is Apologise.


It wasn't until he left, that they noticed it. They noticed just how much they had truly fucked up.

It was just after the battle with Pitch, and they had all headed to Santoff Claussen for a celebratory feast, and a thank you toast to Jack Frost - the young boy who saved them all.

Bunny had known immediately, but the others seemed to either have forgotten about it - or are just extremely good at having a poker face.

They had just hopped off the sleigh (much to Bunnys' liking - that thing was the devil incarnated) and were walking through the festive halls of the building. Tooth and Sandy were talking together, buzzing excitedly with left over adrenaline and nervous energy, and North was hi- fiving a few yeti's as a gesture to victory.

Bunny was strolling through the halls with a smug smile on his face - however he still had some unsettling feeling in his stomach.

He'd felt the feeling before, but in much more intense manner. It was just after he had been walked through - when he realised that the kids no longer believed in him. He had felt so sick that he wanted to just give up then and there despite his hopeful reputation.

But then the kids believed again, and the weight in his stomach, heart and mind had lifted... or so he thought. So why was the feeling still there now? Who had he let down?

The strength and intensity of the feeling helped guide him to where the core hopelessness was coming from. Whatever it was, it was close.

He scanned the room, eyeing each and every living being for any sign of lost hope. North and the Yeti's seemed to relieved for their hope to be non-existent. As did Tooth and her fairies (whom he eyed specifically because of the kidnapping) as they were bouncing off the walls with happiness. Sandy was peaceful, no way was his hope gone - he had an easily readable poker face when something was wrong.

There was only one more person who Bunny hadn't seen yet. And, God, did he hope that it wasn't him who felt hopeless. Anyone but him.

He turned on his heel, finding the person he was looking for, and the overwhelming vibe of hopelessness knocked the breath out of Bunny.

And all Jack did was smile at Bunny.

"What's up Kangaroo?" He said teasingly, as if his hope wasn't lost.

No, not lost. Instead his hope was crushed. By the Guardians.

Bunny breathed a, "Nothin' Snowflake, just don' feel real yet." With a fake smile to reassure the younger boy.

Jack chuckled, "Yeah, tell me about it."

Bunny didn't know how to start up the conversation. How does he ask a young boy why he felt hopeless? How, does the bringer of hope, ask where a Winter Spirits' hope had gone? How does Bunny fix what was broken? What he broke?

He took a deep breath, about to reply, before a large clap echoed across the room they were currently occupying. He turned to the sound, finding North towering over every occupant in the room, a large warm smile etched on his face.

"Ah, et time for feast! We celebrate! For Pitchs' reign of terror es over!" He bellowed happily, the low grumble of Santa Claus breaking through the Russian accent.

Everyone applauded, shouting and whistling and clapping as more Yetis wheeled in dozens and dozens of plates of food. All except Bunny and Jack.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bunny could see how Jack kept to himself. He didn't seem afraid, or upset or hostile, just, guarded. It was as if he didn't trust anyone, including himself. The smile plastered on his face didn't reach his eyes.

Bunny's heart clenched as he remembered the cruel words said only a few hours earlier...

"I'm a Bunny, The Easter Bunny. People believe in me!"

"Oh, Jack, what have you done?"

"That ees why you weren't here? You were with Pitch?!"

"WE SHOULD NEVER HAVE TRUSTED YOU!"

He could feel his body physically recoil in guilt and shame. His ears practically sprang back to his head, and his eyes filled with unshed tears.

He had raised a hand towards Jack. He had nearly his the kid-

Oh, God. A kid. Jack was just a kid.

Bunny already knew that each guardian was beating themselves up over the 300 years of solitude they had condemned on their youngest member - but everything else... i-it was unforgivable.

They had bloody hurt a child. Crushed his hope, tainted his dreams, destroyed his wonder, and he lived without his memories for 3 centuries!

And they dare had the right to call themselves successful? They failed Jack, for 300 years - they had failed him.

But none of that amounts to what they did to him today.

"Bunny?" Said a calm voice. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a small hand came to rest on his shoulder. He looked up, finding the vibrant colours of Tooth's feathers clouding his vision.

"Yes, love?" He said, swallowing the bile that had risen in his throat.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worry etched on her features, "You're crying."

Bunny shook his head, trying to shake out the feeling of guilt swarming his mind. Furiously wiping his eyes, Bunny said, "Actually, mates, us guardians' 've gotta problem."

Tooth looked at him questioningly, "What is it?"

"I'll explain in a bit love, just tell Sandy and North that we all have to speak after the feast. Without Jack. I-it's about him actually."

Tooth's questioning look morphed into one of panic, turning in the air and scanning the room, "My! Is my Sweet Tooth okay?!" She gasped.

Bunny grasped her arm before she could fly off, "Y-yes he is fine, don't worry about Frostbite for now. Just, we need to talk."

Tooth nodded, calming herself and straightening out her feathers, "Will the library do?"

Bunny nodded. Tooth flew off in the direction of the other two guardians who were talking to some of Tooth's fairies. So he turned, and his eyes fell on Jack once more, who was talking to Phil and Baby Tooth.

Slowly he approached them, clearing any traces of sadness from his face. "Good day mates. What's the chitter chatter all bout ov'r 'ere."

The fact that Jack shuffled on his feet when he arrived, and the way he cast his eyes down or the way he tensed up and gripped his staff tighter - did not go unnoticed by Bunny, and the guilt burned his throat once more.

Jack then turned to face him, looking at Bunny but not his eyes, "Heya Kangaroo! We were just talking about the time Pete went rogue one night before Christmas."

Bunny smirked, "Well I wanna hear this."

Jack chuckled, his eyes brightened as he started to tell the story (Bunny never realised they were so dim). Bunny laughed each time Jack did, and smiled in anticipation every time Baby Tooth let out a dazzling grin. He couldn't concentrate, knowing that this kid that they had hurt over and over again, could act as if it was nothing.

How can he have the heart to forgive them? To forgive him?

Bunny sighed internally, realising how wrong he was about Jack being an uncaring, reckless brat. He was quite the opposite.

Most of the feast went by in a blur, and Bunny couldn't find it in himself to eat much with his churning stomach. It seemed okay, things were flowing smoothly, until North decided to open his mouth.

"So Bunny, how ees' clean up going?" He said casually, however Bunny could have sworn he heard something sour in his tone of voice.

His eyes instinctively turned to Jack, knowing how much of an unintentional blow that was. The large smile Jack wore moments before was wiped away, and Bunny nearly vomited as his flickering hope dimmed even more. Jack shrunk in his chair, his eyes casting down to his jumper as he stopped eating. Bunny couldn't help but clench his fists.

"Fine." Bunny growled at North, glaring at him to shut up before Bunny made him.

His anger at the other Guardian only grew when Jack stood. "U-uh, sorry but I-I have to go. I have to sort out the san-um, Snow in Antarctica. It's taint- uh, melting, so..."

"Jack..." Bunny tried to stop him, but he was out the door before he could even start his sentence. He turned to North, anger boiling in his veins. North only raised his hands in surrender.

"Now, Bunny, I did not mean it like that." He says, guilt shining in his eyes.

"We don't mean a lot of the things we do." Bunny growled. The Guardians looked at him questioningly. All he did

grunt in frustration.

"Us four need to talk. Now." And he began to hop towards the library, the fluttering of wings and running footsteps told him the others were close behind.

Once inside, Bunny waited by the door for the remaining three to follow through before slamming the large red doors, a fierce echo ripping through the awkward silence as they closed.

North and Sandy made way to the two red velvet chairs in the room, shifting once they sat in anticipation and discomfort. Tooth remained in the air, her wings fluttering nervously. Bunny moved in-front of all three of them, leaning back on his heels in order to look at each of them directly in the eye.

North was the first one to speak, "Ehh, Bunny, if this ees about earlier, you must know, I did not mean to sound so harsh on Jack. I-"

Bunny began pacing, waving a hand towards North, "Forget that, mate. This ain't about that."

Sandy flashed a few golden images, one of a snowflake, and a question mark. 'Why are we here to talk about Jack?'

Bunny stopped, facing away from the others as he shrank into himself, "I-We, we 'ave screwed up big time, mates. And I mean big time."

Tooth frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Y-you know how I can... detect hope in someone? Like how Sandy knows when someone isn't asleep, or how Tooth knows when someone has lost a tooth, or how North knows that some kid ain't on the nice list?"

They all nodded, confused on where this whole conversation is going. Bunny continued, "Well, I... I felt, hopelessness today. Not from the whole fiasco, but after it. I literally can feel how hope has been broken, but this, this is hope being shattered."

It took a moment for all three Guardians to clock on. North deflated in his chair, desperate and guilty eyes shining up at Bunny as he dreadfully shook his head. Sandy's glowing sand dimmed as his images disappeared, a shocked expression painting his features as he too turned to Bunny, now paying full attention. Tooth slowly fluttered to the ground as her wings stopped batting, her stance rigid in horror. Her face paled and unshed tears filled her eyes as she realised what Bunny meant. She shook her head, slowly approaching Bunny, "Bunny, p-please don't say what I think you're about to say." She cried.

Bunny looked up at all of them, "I-I felt it in..." he swallowed the bile in his throat, "in Jack."

North shook his head, scrubbing a hand over his face, and Sandy started to rock himself gently. Tooth put a hand over her mouth, trying to hold back the sob that ripped through her chest.

"W-we failed him! He's just a child! He's just a child!" Tooth cried.

"How did we not zee?" North whispered to himself.

Sandy just shook his head as he hid his face in his hands. Bunny ashamedly answered North's question.

"Because we refused to. Because we are all arrogant bastards who failed the sweetest kid in the universe. And we've 'ad 300 years to fix it. Three bloody centuries and all we did was turn our backs on him when he needed us. Then we have the audacity to ask him a favour and fight in battle? Only to chuck him out again like he meant nothing-"

Norths' head snapped up, and icy glare in his eyes, "He was never nothing."

Bunny grunted, " We have a funny way of showing it."

They all sat in silence, quietly reflecting on the times they could've done something. Should've done something to help Jack.

North had known about the boy since he became a spirit, however he never actually bothered to go and meet him. If only he did...

Tooth had heard whispers from her fairies about a new and young winter spirit, who strangely only knew his name. Little did she know that he was a young boy who lost his memories. If only she had known...

Sandy had encountered the boy a few times, usually sending him dreams of dolphins or a kind smile. He never stayed long enough to have a genuine conversation. If only he had...

Bunny had also encountered the boy and many occasions, however all he ever did was insult and threaten the boy. He was too arrogant to actually get to know the kid. To self centred to be kind. If only

he wasn't...

"What have we done?" Tooth sobbed. This sweet, young boy whose smile could light a room, whose laugh can make their day all the better, had been left alone to endure things she wouldn't even wish on her greatest enemy - because of them!

Bunny's anger and shame nearly consumed him. How could the giver of hope let this happen?

He supposed it was lucky that he was naturally hopeful himself. It was one of the perks of being the Easter Bunny.

He straightened himself up, refusing to allow himself to wallow in his guilt and pity a moment longer, because that was a moment longer Jack felt hopeless and alone. His jaw clenched.

"Nah mates, the real question is, what do we do now?"

They all looked up to him. North lifted his head from where it rested in his palm. "What on earth do you mean?"

"It is not too late for him to..." The risky words died in his throat, fully aware on how bad this conversation could go if the idea was rejected.

He would say he didn't care about their opinion, but in all honesty, he did. It was all about their opinion if his idea was going to work. And if he didn't have their agreement, then he would do it himself, screw the consequences.

Sandy made a question mark above his head, wondering what Bunny was going to say. He nodded at Bunny, urging him to finish his sentence in kind encouragement.

Bunny looked at all three of them, taking a deep breath and letting the words slip through his lips, "... to h-have a family..."

North stood from his chair slowly, eyes wide and staring straight at Bunny. He stared right back, daring him to say what was on his mind. North walked towards Bunny, nearly towering over him before saying, "Then, a family he shall have."

It was then and only then did Bunny realise that he was crying. Tooth nodded, "H-he deserves it, and so much more. He always has."

Sandy made a World symbol, and everyone in the room understood.

Jack Frost deserved the World.

Bunny smirked, "Then let's go get that kid back. Our kid."

They all nodded, "We have a lot to make up for!" Tooth said as they all made their way towards the Globe room.

"Then eet is a good thing we have eternity to try, no?" North smiled back at the fairy.

"Mates, the little blighter is in Antarctica, yes? Well how are we supposed to bloody find him?!"

North reached into his red jacket pocket, pulling out a snow globe, "With this, of course! Now, to the sleigh!"

Bunny rolled his eyes in frustration and annoyance, hating the fact that he had to ride that thing for the 4th time in the past 48 hours. His stomach flipped in trepidation. He closed his eyes, thinking about how he needed to find Jack, and if he had to ride the sleigh to do so, then so be it.

He held his breath as he hopped on, keeping his eyes shut and focusing on breathing as they took off on a rocky start. He could hear the jingle of the reindeer, and the flutter of Tooth's wings in the wind. It calmed him, and made him feel a little less uneasy.

He slowly opened his eyes, watching as the snowflakes breezed past softly. The ice terrain wasn't usually Bunny's preference - it was cold, bare, and endless. But after watching Jack create that ice slide for the kids, and watching as he made the perfect white pitch for a snowball fight in celebration, he couldn't help but feel amazed at the beauty hidden beneath the fractals. He loved art in nature, yet he never once thought that maybe there was more to see beyond Spring. Jacks' season was beautiful and majestic, he just couldn't believe he'd belittled both the season and the spirit behind it for so long.

He remembered the hurt looks Jack couldn't hide immediately when Bunny threw a comment or snide remark his way. His eyes always glazed over with tears and his mouth formed an 'o' shape before he hid behind a wall he built long ago. His jaw clenched and his eyes formed an angry scowl as he stared at Bunny in the eyes, typically daring for him to continue, or retorting with a joke about Bunny, only for things to go to far and ending up in Jack walking away, although Bunny had the last word.

Those walls Jack had - the ones that his heart and emotions from the outside world, had made Bunny believe that Jack was uncaring. So he threw remarks and comments to hurt the kid, unknowing that he just caused Jack to close in on himself even more.

He never meant the things he said. He did at the time. But now, now that he'd seen Jack vulnerable, and confused, and scared, he couldn't believe any living being would dare say such things to the child. Let alone himself.

What hurt most, was that Jack didn't mind talking to others, and letting down a few walls around them (not all of them - for obvious reasons)... but he never let down a single wall around Bunny. Maybe one when it came to Sophie. Maybe when he apologised, that was a prideful wall he had crushed in order to reconcile with Bunny.

And what did Bunny do in return? Threaten to punch the kid after Easter was destroyed. Shouting hurtful words towards him like some punching bag.

Of course, Bunny was angry. As far as he knew Jack had made a trade with Pitch when he was meant to be dropping Sophie home. But then why would Jack bother returning? And why would he look so scared? So shocked?

Something wasn't right, and Bunny knew that. He'd known that. He just didn't care. It was Jack Frost after all.

He threatened to hit a child without hearing the full story, his side of the story. How on Earth could he do that?

He looked down at his paw in disgust. He would never forgive himself for this. So how could he expect Jack to? Answer: he couldn't.

Moon only knows he didn't deserve it. But he swore that he would spend the rest of his days trying to earn Jack's forgiveness, trust and friendship back. He swore that he would live out his eternity giving Jack as much hope as he could.

He swore to be the best big brother he could possibly be.

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when the snow globe burst into a colourful portal, and he was sucked inside it like a vacuum.

His vision was swarmed with bright colours, only for him to be blinded even further in the pure light of Antarctica. He blinked his confusion away as the sleigh landed (albeit ungracefully).

He hopped out of the sleigh, sniffing around for Jack.

"Ee should be close, no?" North asked. "Snow globe ees never wrong."

"Bunny, can you track him?" Tooth asked timidly, equally as nervous as the others at what was about to play out.

Bunny didn't answer with words, instead he began moving towards the scent of cinnamon, snow and pine. The others followed silently.

They battled through tough, sharp winds as they headed towards where Jack should be. They're noses, fingers, and feet felt numb from the cold, and Bunny could hear Tooth's teeth chattering. All of them, despite the beauty of Winter, all felt a little glum due to the fact that they may all have a cold.

None of that mattered however, when they came across an extremely large tower of ice and sand. Black sand.

It's tips were sharp and towered over them, leaving them in a shadow. This colossal sculpture was smooth, the grains of sand being stuck on the inside - encased in Jack's enchanted ice (Bunny saw the blue tinge his ice had to it compared to regular ice).

Something in Bunny's stomach dropped as a realisation came to light, and judging by the looks of horror on the other's faces, it had dawned on them too.

"Pitch was here." Bunny said lowly, almost in a growl.

"With Jack." North finished, worry, fear and concern moulding his voice.

Tooth put her hands over her mouth, tears welling in her eyes, "This has been here a while. This was before we beat him! This might've happened when-"

"When we threw him out and left him alone." Bunny said, ashamed. He looked at the snowy ground, not knowing how much more guilt he could take.

"We must find 'im. We 'ave a lot to discuss." North said, beginning to walk forward.

They all followed, calling out his name. Sandy looked from the clouds, trying to spot a blue jumper darting about.

"Jack! My boy! Where are you?!"

"Jack? Sweet Tooth?!"

"Frostbite!? Come out wherever you are Snowflake!"

The yells

echoed on for another 5 minutes, before the unmistakable flutter of magic danced past their ears, letting them know Jack was here. A voice sounded behind them.

"Guys? What are you all doing here? Shouldn't you be celebrating back at the Pole?"

Even through the polite smile Jack had put on, Bunny could see the anxiety and hurt shining in his eyes. He believed everyone else could too.

"Mate, uh..." Bunny was at a loss for words. He didn't know whether he wanted to call Jack out on his hurt, apologise to him, or get answers about his secret encounter with pitch. It was a long talk they were going to have, and here certainly wasn't the place. "Come back with us, would ya'? We need to talk about... today."

The polite smile fell off Jack's face, a look of dread lying in its' wake. "Uh, yeah... sure..."

The all nodded in relief, grateful that Jack agreed so easily. The rest of the trip home was spent in an awkward silence...

XXX

Once back at the Pole, the Guardians all sat at the large dining table left out in the main room. The only sounds to be heard were the buzzing of the toys being constructed on other floors.

"So, what did you want to talk about, exactly?" Jack smirked - a smirk in which he uses to hide his emotions, Bunny noted for the future.

North stood and began pacing, "I-it appears that we have been quite unfair on you, Jack. We did not realise until earlier, but-"

"What?" Jack laughed, "You guys haven't done anything."

"And that's the problem, mate. For years our oath has been to protect children, and for centuries you have lived alone and isolated. You are a child, Jack. And we failed you. We had so many chances to come and find you, to talk to you, to - hell, notice you..." Bunny cringed as Jack winced and clutched his staff tighter, "... and we didn't. Instead we ignored you, belittled you, and... and we hurt you, Fr- Jack. And for that, I am truly sorry. If I could take it back, I would in a moment."

"I'm so sorry too, Sweet Tooth! We should have never, ever treated you the way we did. We just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us." Tooth already had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"They are right Jack. The one biggest regret I have in my life, is not finding you sooner. I want to take it back, but unfortunately we can't. I am so sorry, from the bottom of my heart. But Jack, should you choose to forgive us, I swear on Moon, I will spend each and every passing day trying to make it up to you." North finished warmly.

Sandy was making images of snowflakes, a family, and a pinkie promise symbol. Jack seemed to catch on to what he was saying. The boy smiled, "Guys, it's okay. I already forgave you."

All of them frowned, "What?" They said simultaneously.

Jack stood then, throwing the staff around like some sort of distraction, "Yeah, I mean, it hurt, don't get me wrong... but still, I wouldn't be who I am if I hadn't have gone through what I went through... and look at me! I totally regret nothing from the past three centuries!" Jack grinned, before stopping every movement and frowning, "Actually no, that's a lie... but anyway... you get what I mean?"

All the remaining present were too dumbfounded to say anything. How could someone have such a big heart? They didn't deserve this and they knew it. Tooth stood, slowly making her way towards Jack as she spoke.

"Sweet Tooth, although those experiences may have made you, you... you still should have never been exposed to such a harsh reality. We should have at least been there for you! No child should ever have to endure what you have, and we should have at least helped, supported and encouraged you, not isolate, belittle and ignore you. You shouldn't have been alone. We're sorry, sweetheart. So so sorry." She cupped his cheek lovingly, like a mother would. Jack leaned into the touch ever so slightly, and Tooth revelled in it. How much comforting touches had Jack missed out on during those years alone.

Jack smiled once more, "I wasn't always alone, Tooth."

Sandy formed a question mark above his head, while the others raised an eyebrow in

in question. Jack tapped his nose twice, a mischievous smirk on his lips, "Dead men tell no tales."

With the complete shock and confusion etched on the others faces, Jack turned away from Tooth and threw a hand out dismissively, "Ah, I'll explain later." He said.

The smirk disappeared, and Bunny could see the mask he had on was cracking, showing them all glimpses of his inner turmoil.

"Anyway, I get you all feel guilty. What you did - or didn't do - was wrong, we all know that. But, we live and learn, and we all make mistakes. Some worse than others, but..." The young spirit sighed, "Look I just don't see the point in holding a grudge for a thing of the past. You're sorry, and I'm sorry. I've forgiven you, so just move past it. Not forget, but learn and live with it, I guess... okay?" Jack said in a confident tone, however his eyes shone with uncertainty that Bunny felt the urge to reassure.

"Mate, why are you sorry?" No matter how much he wanted to reassure Jack, he knew the conversation wasn't over. The Guardians returned to their seats, uncertian how this situation would work out - and they were unsure if their guilt would be bearable enough to keep their balance.

Jack stilled, swallowing nervously. His eyes darted around the room and he almost hugged his staff closer to himself as he spoke, "The whole... Easter thing... you know..."

Bunny shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, while Tooth visably winced. Sandy looked at everyone in confusion while North coughed awkwardly.

"Um, Jack... we- we never understood what really happened... and now, we... we want to give you the chance to explain..." Tooth said softly, as if the slightest tinge of blame or anger may shatter the slowly healing bond and trust they had just started to fix.

Jack shook his head, any hint of smile no longer existent on his face, "It doesn't really matter anymore, does it?" He said lightly.

Bunny chuckled humourlessly, wincing when Jack looked at him wearily. The smile left the Pooka's face as he continued timidly, "Mate, that block'o'ice we saw, that was yours' and Pitch's magic - and as far as I'm aware, there was no fight the Artic... well, " he took a quick glance the the other three Guardians sitting at the table, "none that were involved in anyway. So, what happened - somethin' ain't right here."

Jack sighed, "You're not going to let me leave until I talk, are you?"

They all smiled kindly in return, "Not. A. Chance." Tooth said.

It took a few moments of pregnant silence before Jack spoke. He shuffled on his feet and kept his focus on the ground, "Well, um, after I dropped Sophie home, I was about to come back before I heard someone calling my name. I recognised the voice. It was a girl - a young girl. So, against reason, I followed it, and Baby Tooth came with me."

Said fairy sqweaked behind Tooth, startling all in the room whom were listening to Jack intently. Tooth and North breathed laugh while Jack and Sandy smiled, Bunny just rolled his eyes playfully.

"There's my girl." Jack laughed as Baby Tooth flew around his head a couple times before resting on his shoulder. The Guardians smiled at how soft Jack seemed, and how innocent he looked as he shared a smile with the small fairy.

Jack turned back to them, "So anyway, we followed the voice to the edge of Burgress. It was coming from Pitch's lair. I didn't know it at the time so I went down there. We found the other fairies." He pointedly looked at Tooth as he continued speaking, "They were all in cages, I was gonna let them out - I swear! But that voice called again and it was like it... like it was pulling me towards it somehow, I don't know, it's hard to explain."

Tooth looked sick, "The teeth, they, they call out to their owners when they need to remember something... like enhancing a memory... Pitch must've manipulated it somehow, making the call so direct..." she gasped, tears filling her eyes, "It wasn't your fault Jack, he wanted you there!"

North paled visibly, "As a distraction... he kept you busy while he unleashed his attack…"

Bunny's eyes widened, and he whipped his head round to Jack, "Did he hurt you, Snowflake?"

"No. No! I mean... look, let me finish." He breathed a short laugh. "He kinda taunted me for a minute, because I refused his offer to side with him, and I refused my teeth as well when he basically handed them to me on a silver platter. I knew something wasn't right."

"He asked to side with you?!"

"He just gave you the teeth?!"

"And you said No?!"

The three guardians all but yelled while Sandy just looked confused. A pool of dread was slowly filling itself in their stomachs. So far, all it seemed was that all of their accusations were wrong. Did they really throw Jack out over nothing but a misunderstanding? They didn't want to believe that they could be so cruel.

Jack put his hands out in a 'Pipe Down!' gesture, "Yes, yes, and yes! Can we save questions for later? Now where was I?"

Baby Tooth squeaked something inaudible to the other guardians in Jacks' ear. Jacks' eyes lit up as he remembered, "Right! Okay, so after he did that creepy 'shadow' thing he does, he basically teleported me into one of your tunnels, and it was then I realized Baby Tooth wasn't with me. I turned around and I saw all the eggshells, and yeah, I bumped into you guys and you know what happened there."

The Guardians looked down in shame, now it all made sense. Tooth had her hands over her mouth, while North's wide eyes were filled with despair and shame. Bunny clenched and unclenched his fists, almost grunting in anger and disbelief. Sandy looked between them, a question mark above him - confused as to how this linked to the ice shard from earlier.is anger slowly boiled inside him at the Guardians, if he had been there then…

…he didn't even want to know what he would've done.

Sandy then put the image of the shard they found in Antarctica above him, hoping the message was put across. Bunny looked up at him (Sandy turned the other cheek at the tears in the corners of his eyes) and nodded, knowing what he meant.

"So, the fight… was after? You fought him, alone, after?"

Jack nodded, swallowing nervously. He scratched the back of his awkwardly, "Yeah… he just showed up while I was… thinking over what happened and… we fought for a little bit, but it looked like he was defending, not attacking, and he kept saying stuff like how he was right about you and that I should join him. He spoke about belief and stuff. I contemplated it, if I'm honest."

"Why didn't you?" North asked quietly, aware of their (yet another) royal mess up. Jack shrugged.

"I just know right from wrong. Belief and fear… two extremely different things. I'd rather not be seen than be seen as a monster."

The Guardian's were stunned at how mature Jack was, at how brave and good he was.

"So, once I rejected him, I told him to leave me alone. So then he tells me to give up my staff or he would kill Baby Tooth. It was probably because he knew I had a chance at winning in battle against him if I had it. That actually explains the whole 'join me' thing he had going on too. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, I guess." Jack babbled.

Tooth gasped, "He threatened one of my fairies?! I should have taken out more than one tooth!"

"Calm down, Toothie. Your fairies are perfectly fine!" North said soothingly, resting a hand on her feathered shoulder.

"So anyway, he threatened Baby Tooths' life, and said something about me always interfering with his plans - I'll take that as a compliment speaking of which. I ended up giving my staff to him but unsurprisingly, he wouldn't give her up. Worth a shot though, right?"

Out of nowhere, Tooth had flown into Jack, sending him stumbling backwards a few steps. She hugged him tightly, whispering, "Thank you…" over and over again. He cautiously hugged her back. After a few moments, Tooth pulled back, giving Jack a tearful smile of gratitude before returning to her seat.

"But then this girl right here!" He says, tone playful and excited, "Sticks her beak in his hand!"

Baby Tooth squeaked proudly as the other Guardians congratulated her on her bravery.

"So Pitch basically threw us both into a cavern, I think I lost consciousness…-but I'm okay! Really!"

It was Sandy who acted first, breezing past everyone so fast that even Jack didn't see him coming. The gold man inspected Jack's head, combing past hair and looking for blood. Jack tried to shrug off his touch but one stern look from Baby Tooth told him to stay put.

"Do you feel dizzy at all, my boy?" North asked, rising from his chair and taking hold of Jack's shoulders.

"I don't smell any blood, did you hit your head, Frosty?" Bunny was behind North, his nose sniffing the air. Tooth was behind Jack, almost like preparation if Jack fainted then and there.

"Guys? Guys! I'm fine! I woke up almost immediately! And I managed to see my memories, and make my way back to Jamie and make him believe, and you know the rest. Seriously, I'm okay." Jack dodged their prying hands and practically jumped out of their reach.

The others sighed in relief before slumping in defeat, Bunny looked at Jack, "We shoulda been there. I'm sorry, Jackie. For all of it: All the insults, accusations, ignorance… I am truly sorry."

The others followed suit. Sandy offered an apologetic hug - a clear sign that he was sorry for not being there for Jack when he needed him.

"Jack, I believe you do not have to apologize for what happened at Easter. It is in fact, us, who must apologize to you… again." North smiled ruefully.

"I already sai-" Jack was cut off by Bunny raising a paw to stop him speaking.

"Don't say it again. We know, and we just want to make sure you know we mean it."

Jack pursed his lips, a façade of happiness was no longer required, because for the first time in 250 years, he actually felt truly happy… and it was the first true smile he had smiled in a while. He nodded, "I know."

Bunny almost broke down in ugly sobs when he felt that agonizing ache in his stomach finally lift. Not completely - because there was still a lot they all had to work through, but ultimately, Jack was no longer hopeless. And that was all that mattered in that moment. Without hesitating, Bunny leapt forward, engulfing the once despised winter spirit into a hug. Jack hugged him back, confused at the affectionate gesture, "Bunny?"

The Pooka pulled back, "I-it just feels real, Snowflake." He smiled.

Jack smiled back, "Yeah, it does, doesn't it, Kangaroo?"

Bunny shook his head at the nickname (letting it slide only this once) and ruffled Jack's hair before stepping back. North stepped forward, bending down on one knee to meet Jack's eyes, "Jack, should you allow us, we… we would like to live our days earning your trust and forgiveness, because Moon only knows that we do not deserve it… or you. We would like to spend the rest of eternity with you in our lives…as one of our own. As a… as a family."

Jack looked at all the Guardians in turn, unsure if this was really happening. They all nodded encouragingly, all silently praying that he would say yes. That Jack Frost would be a part of them.

Jack would forever deny the fact that a tear rolled down his cheek as he hugged North. (It. DID. NOT. HAPPEN.) He laughed into the Cossacks' shoulder before pulling away and nodding eagerly, unable to form words. The Cossack laughed and pulled him in for another hug, and he felt the others quickly join.

In this moment, Bunny realized just how much Jack had changed the dynamic of the group. Beforehand, they were simply alliances, only in touch when there was a threat or when one of them needed help. But now, just as North had called it, they were a family. Probably a little dysfunctional, but a family all the same.

He looked up the moon in the sky, silently thanking him for Jack Frost. Silently thanking him for a Family. Silently thanking him for a little brother.

Of course, there was still a lot of issues they had to work through. There was still a lot of trust to be built, but they were grateful for the opportunity to try.

And try they will.

XXX


End file.
